User blog:Wolfram the Lone Warlock/GE Fanfic: To Valhalla and Back Ch. 4
Ch 4 Wolfram: (Damn, I barely dodged that one) Urk, what the hell is this all about. ... Uriel: ... It's been long time, Wolfram. This is quite a reunion isn't it? Wolfram: That voice... Damn, it's you, Ogurama. Where's Seth!? Why do you have Seth's comms!? Ha ha. You made a quite the spectacle yourself when you sold us out to Amamiya you know? I would like to discipline you myself right now. Too bad our get together will be cut short. I still have more important things to attend too. All I need from you today is your eyes, after all. Now, any last words before you part with your God Eyes? Wolfram: Damn you Ogurama, what have you done to them? You see, I did the same thing to Alisa. I implanted hypnotic suggestions to them some time ago. It's a shame though. The mental strength of these two is not as strong as that of little girl's. Well, Uriel somehow warned you at the last minute, and you have to give her some credit for that. And as with Seth, your sniper, I made you appear as Uriel to him and appear Uriel as you. Wolfram: You won't get away from this, Ogurama! He he heh. Now that more like it! But I can't poke his eyes off with him this far away though. Uriel, knock him out cold and bring him here, would you? Uriel: ...No...I...must...stop...no... Hmmm... still strong enough to resist, huh? Very well... Ajin... Duva... Turii... Uriel: ...N-no...p-please forgive me... Wolfram... Wolfram: urk... The clash of blades and bullets continued as the assasin pounced and the lancer sniped at the tactician. And just like earlier, the tactician easily blocked the lancer's shots and countered the assasin's flurry of attacks. But it became apparent that the tactician's efienciency diminishes as the battle prolongs. With computers, one might consider extending the capabilities of its CPU by adding more cores for its processor and installing more RAM for its memory. The God Eyes works like this as well. It serves as an extension to Wolfram's already efficient capabilities by processing all data taken from his five senses, simulating all possible scenarios according to all the gathered data, and then interpreting the results of the simulations as an information that can be discerned by the user's own brain. However, the decision still lies on the user, Wolfram, himself. In short, Wolfram's God Eyes works more like a second "brain" rather than an actual eye. Want some O-ampules, Wolfram? Looks like you're running out of gas already. I bet your God Eyes consumed a lot from your Oracle Reserves by this time. But, more data processing means more energy consumption. This whole process consumes a deal of Oracle points. That's why Wolfram must keep stealing OP by attacking an Aragami so that he can keep the God Eyes running at full speed. But in this situation, he cannot use the God Eyes at full power since he is fighting a God Eater and not an Aragami. This circumstance forced him to minimize the use of God Eyes so that he can use it much longer. Wolfram: Don't f--k with me, Ogurama. I can easily hand you your own ass after I'm done with these two! Oooh... I'm scared! Seth, why don't you use the special bullets Wolfram made for you. That would make the whole betrayal more dramatic. Wolfram: (Damn, I'll be overwhelmed if this keeps up) Feel like conceeding yourself to us now? We can still talk this fight off you know? Wolfram: Never! Like I'm letting you win over me... ???: That's the spirit, Onii-chan! ???: Well said, Wolfram. Now... En Garde! clank! clank! clank! Ch 3 <<< >>>Ch 5 Category:Blog posts